


Pomegranate

by Summerwolf



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Food allergy, I Don't Even Know, No Angst, Other, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter has an allergic reaction, Peter is allergic to pomegranate, This Is STUPID, Well - Freeform, but everything is fine, i wrote this in like 10 minutes, this is just fluff, this isn't beta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 04:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18684304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerwolf/pseuds/Summerwolf
Summary: Peter Parker has a pomegranate allergy which he doesn't tell the avengers about.Btw I know nothing about allergies. I just wrote this in about 20 minutes last night because I wanted to write something. Please just try it.





	Pomegranate

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! So like i said in the summary, this is probably completely wrong, i just wanted to write something and i ended up with this. As for the title, idk.
> 
> Basically my friend has a pomegranate allergy which has been mentioned twice and only because we were discussing allergies, so i was thinking, what if Peter had an allergy which he just never told anyone about because he never came across that food. And then i wrote this.
> 
> This is unbeta'd and I wrote it last night so if you find any mistakes, please tell me.

Peter had known he was allergic to pomegranate since he was 10 years old.

It was a friend's party. James' house party. Everyone knows the type. 20 or 30 ten year olds all in one house, eating too many party rings and playing pass the parcel.

One of these party games that everyone was forced to play was called "blind man's tea" yep, James parents were really skilled in the party game naming department.

It was a fairly simple game. One person got blindfolded, they got given some food and had to guess what it was.

Before they started there had been the usual question of "is anyone allergic to anything?" And once everyone said no, they started.

It all went great. Everyone was pretty good at guessing and even those who failed got a good laugh once they realised what it was.

That is, until it was Peter's go.

He had taken one bite of whatever they were giving him when his throat started to tingle. Then it started to burn. Peter, being 10 at the time, just wanted the pain to end. So he quickly swallowed.

Only after, did he realise that it was probably the worst thing he could have done.

His throat started closing and he couldn't get any air in.

Peter knew he was hyperventilating but he couldn't stop. He couldn't breath. He couldn't think.

Luckily for Peter, James' mum was a doctor who instantly recognised what was happening. He went to the hospital and got better. But before he left he was given an EpiPen and told that he had a pomegranate allergy.

Peter never forgot it.

Fast forward 6 years. Peter is spending the weekend at the compound. The avengers were there and it was Natasha's turn to cook.

"Here is it" Natasha said as she proudly set the bubbling pot in the middle of the table "Russian surprise!"

Peter gazed around the table, no one else seemed worried about what the surprise was but when Tony met his gaze he quickly spoke up "Don't worry Peter, she's made this multiple times. It really is as tasty as she says it is!"

Peter nodded, turning back to his plate, which had the steamy meat dish piled on along with some rice. He didn't want to ask the ingredients, he hadn't told anyone about his allergy and it wasn't hard to avoid pomegranate anyway. He looked closely. It was a meat dish, the likelihood of there being pomegranate was slim and he was sure they didn't have any pomegranate in the compound so where would Nat have even gotten it from.

With his nerves smoothed and his worries silenced, Peter stook his fork into the pile and joined the rest of the table in taking a bite.

As soon as he did, he knew he had been wrong.

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

He knew he only had previous few seconds before his throat closed up. Spitting his food out he leapt to his feet, gaining the attention of he whole table.

"EpiPen. Bag. Under bed. Hurry" was all be managed to choke out before his airway got blacked off and he was gasping for air.

As soon as the final word had left his lips, Clint had leapt to his feet, bolting to Peter's room. He was a man on a mission and he knew what the stakes were.

As Clint ran off, the other avengers gathered around Peter. 

"Hey Pete!" Tony said "hey, hold on there. Come on Peter" 

Peter gazed up at Tony and the other gathered avengers. He hoped Clint wouldn't be too long, he didn't know how much longer he could hold on.

"Come on come on come on come on" muttered Tony.

Peter wanted to help him. He wanted to assure Tony that he would be fine. He wanted to breath properly. But he couldn't do any of the above. All he could do was hyperventilate and hope Clint hurried. All he could was feel his throat construct. All he could do was listen to his second families worried words. All he could do was try to steal a breath from anywhere he could.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Clint skidd in from the corridor. He saw the EpiPen clutched in Clint's hand. He saw the other avengers separate, making room for Clint to slide in.

"Wait!" Clint gasped "I don't know how to use one of these!"

Without saying anything, Natasha snatched the EpiPen from Clint's grip.

"How do you even know how to use one of them!" Steve asked as Natasha stabbed it into Peter's leg.

"They do teach you some useful things in assassin school" Nat deadpanned as Peter's breathing evened out.

"Shut up" Tony snapped, hugging Peter close to him "god, we almost lost him. I almost lost him" He muttered under his breath "never do that ever again!" He added at a normal volume.

Peter nodded weakly "sorry." His voice was more gravely than normal but other than that he seemed fine. Well fine seeing as he was having an allergic reaction just seconds before.

"Come on Peter, let's get you to the medbay. Then we con worry about the fact you never told us you had an allergy." Bruce said, gently helping Peter to his feet.

Peter tried not to lean too heavily on Bruce but after about 5 steps gave up and leant in him.

It took twice as long as it should have to get to the medbay. This was a mixture of the fact Peer was leaning heavily on Bruce and also the fact Peter kept running out of breath.

As soon as they were there and sitting on the bed, Bruce got to work. He made sure Peter was breathing properly and made sure that his reaction had done no lasting damage.

Once he was sure everything was fine, Bruce allowed all the others inside the room. As soon as they were all crowded round the bed the questioning started.

Peter wanted to answer them. He really did. He wanted to sort out their worries and tell them that everything was fine. But he couldn't understand them. They were all talking at once and talking over each other.

"Shut up!" Tony snapped. Waving his hands and effectively stopping the questioning. "One at a time. Nat first"

"Do you have an allergy?" Natasha asked calmly.

"Yes" Peter replied, hiding his face. Maybe he shouldn't have hidden it from his second family but he didn't want to worry them.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Tony asked, copying Nat's calm tone. It was clear to Peter that they didn't want to startle him and they didn't want to make him think they were angry. But they were scared and they were worried and they were confused.

"I'm sorry" he said simply "it just never came up. Pomegranate isn’t a hard food to avoid."

This gained him a small chuckle from the surrounding adults.

"Just, don't keep any more allergies from us, ok" Tony said.

"And no more Russian surprise!" Clint added mischievously.

A few hour later and Bruce allowed Peter to leave the medbay, so long as he took it easy. And that’s how they ended up in the sitting room, doing an all avengers movie night. They were all squeezed onto the sofas and armchairs and Peter found himself between Tony and one of the sofa arms.

Without prompting, FRIDAY turned Starwars on and dimmed the lights. 

Peter felt himself start to drift off sometime into the second movie. Even though he had had an allergic reaction, he had to file this day under ‘good days’ after all, it wasn’t everyday you ended up falling asleep on the sofa, with the avengers surrounding you, watching your favourite film.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Please leave kudos and/or comments if you enjoyed!!
> 
> Have a good day/night!!


End file.
